Would You?
by zzzooe
Summary: What would you do if someone told you that everything you lived for was a lie? Bella's world is falling to pieces. There's only one person who can truly save her, but will she want to be saved? The question is: Would You Believe Them? Would You?
1. Prologue

**I have no idea where this came from. I just thought of the first paragraph, and it seemed to flow from me then. I mean 1,042 words? I never write stuff that long! I know whenever I write it isn't very long, but I'm working on it! So enjoy, this will turn into a story, maybe it'll take preference after I finish Meeting Fate, before the sequel. This prologue doesn't explain much, but I'll go back and explain (well, get Bella to explain really) what has happened, blahdy-blahdy-blah.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters etc; but I own awesome plot-lines. Aren't you jealous Meyer?  
**

* * *

Prologue.

What would _you_ do if someone told you that everything you lived for - everything you'd experienced and the essence of life itself - was a lie? _Would you believe them?_

Would you deny it? Try in vain to prove what they said was false? Kick and scream until your throat was hoarse and you had run out of tears, your eyes red and bloodshot. _Would you believe them then?_

Would you be curious? Ask them to show you evidence, test their theories, only half hoping they were wrong, excited at the new ideas that ran through your brain. The possibilities, the experiences, the overall feeling that there was something new out there, that you could be a part of. _Would you believe them then?_

Or would you take my option? Sit there silently, unable not to think about it, unable to respond, unable to grasp the concept of horror that coursed through your veins. All the while your mind spinning a thousand different stories, how they lived, how they would survive. How _you_ would survive. Unable to help the tears that slid slowly down your face, not tasting the metallic, salty flavour that came with tears, only tasting your own dread? _Would you believe them then?_

It would take a while for you to completely realise how deeply this new truth ran, how it would affect the entire civilization, how it would change life forever. It would take a while for most people, but would everyone believe? Were there a select few, destined not to believe in the stories that were spun of this new species, hoping with all their might that it was just some silly April fool's Jokes, even though it was the middle of November? _Would __you__ believe them then?_

And as the days wore on, would you find proof? Would you witness something that would ultimately fix your state of mind, fixing your future in the same moment? Would the few who did not believe dwindle, until you were the only one left, the others who did not believe long gone, friends whom you were never to see again? _Would you believe them then?_

I am that last person. The only person on the entire planet, the entire species of humans that did not believe. I lie awake as the darkness creeps in around me, the windows of my small cottage bolted shut, the lights unable to be turned on because the bulbs had long since flickered out. The shadows engulfing me, asking me to believe. I see movement in them sometimes and though I wish I could, I can never lie to myself. Fear that has set up house in my stomach which has been empty for quite some time, it too is unable to grasp hold of the things it is given, pushing them away.

_Would you believe them then?_

A cool wind blew around me, though I knew that my house was safe from any draughts. It wasn't my imagination; I could feel tension that crackled in the small bedroom I now occupied. The curtains pulled shut, the covers on my bed pulled up tightly to my chin. I blinked; hoping that I'd wake up now, that this was a terrible dream. Not a terrible dream; a terrible nightmare.

I heard a rustle and my door slowly creaked open. My breath caught in my throat. _I am Bella Swan, _I thought,_ and I am not afraid._

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

There was another rustle, one that sounded distinctly like clothing moving as someone - or something - walked. But there was no sound of footsteps.

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

There was a little voice that nagged me in the back of my mind, 'But you are afraid,' it said. I shook my head, trying to dispel the negative thoughts.

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

The rustling was closer now and I strained to see any movements. The darkness was so thick that I couldn't see anything at a distance, not even the end of my bed, which was only two metres away. My heartbeat was racing, my palms cool and sweaty, even though the night was as cold as winter.

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

"I am Bella Swan and I am not afraid."

One chuckle resounded through the room and my breathing stopped. I didn't chuckle.

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid. _

_I am Bella Swan_ _and I am not afraid._

"I am Bella Swan and I-I," I choked off, unable to finish. I swallowed, my mouth was dry and my tongue felt swollen.

"Oh but you are afraid," it chuckled again, determining that it - whatever it was - was a male. It was so close that I could smell its breath, which smelt like sunshine and sugar; as if it was beckoning me to come closer, breathe in his heavenly scent. It took all my willpower not to, as my hands gripped the sheets tightly, my body shaking in fear.

"You are Bella Swan and you are afraid," he whispered, resting a cold hand - as cold as ice - on my cheek. I could see his face; he had a beautifully sharp jaw-line and high cheekbones. I looked up into his eyes and found that they were black - pitch black. It sent a horrifying shudder down my spine, leaving my entire body covered in goose bumps, all my hairs standing on end.

He leaned toward me, inching closer and closer, his obvious destination was my neck.

Then I screamed - a bloodcurdling scream, scratching my throat and nearly making my lungs collapse with the strenuous effort. I clamped my eyes tightly shut and I felt him stop, as if he had jolted out of a daydream. When I opened my eyes, he was gone, but still unable to take the terror with him.

_Would you believe them then?_

Would you believe?

_

* * *

_

**So how did I do? Bad? Good? Please, review! I get a handful or so of readers, but very few reviews. When I don't get reviews, I automatically think it's not a very good piece. Want me to continue this story? Review. Make my cloudy, New Zealand day a little brighter! One thing I'd love to know: **_Would you believe?_** Tell me in your review! Click that green button and spread the love!  
So thanks y'all for reading! :)**

**Zoee.x  
**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys! So, here it is. Consider it an early christmas present! :) Huge thanks to my Beta **_Winged and Dangerous _**she helped me heaps with this chapter! So go on and check her out! :)**

**And please... Enjoy! x  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_The Beginning of the End._

It all started exactly 24 days ago, on the 22nd of November at 6'oclock. Up until then, my day was perfectly fine. I woke up early, though not brightly, to another dull day in Forks, Washington. I had lived here all my life, staying even when my parents split after years together, fifteen years ago. Renee fled and moved to Phoenix, Arizona, but I stayed with Charlie. I never liked the cold, or the wet, but I'm definitely used to it now.

I got dressed in a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans, matching it with a deep green t-shirt, and grabbed my black and white chucks as to top it all off. Charlie popped his head in my door and I waved him off as he went off to work. It was just like any other day.

Grabbing a pop-tart and putting it in the toaster I got out my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and waited for my breakfast. As an after thought I turned around to grab my backpack and loaded my homework into my old red and black bag. I heard the familiar sound of the toaster and I quickly grabbed my pop-tart, slipped my arms into my brown coat, bumpy shoulder pads and all, and slung my backpack over my right should. With a double check I took my keys of the key hanger and headed out to my truck.

Smiling I looked at my faded-red truck. There was rust dotted all over the paint job, and a dent on the left side – just above the wheel. Some people would call it a hunk of old metal. It was a 1956 Chevy; it had been repaired many times by Billy and Jacob Black, who were friends of Charlie. Though Jacob acted as if he was more than friends with me, no matter how many times I explained to him that I wasn't interested in anything more than friendship. I had definite doubts about his mental and hearing ability.

But no matter what they called it, I loved it. It was the type of truck that was found sitting by an accident, barely scratched while it was surrounded by many pieces of a once whole sports car. I always got a smug sense of pride at that.

I went to school: story of my life. There was nothing new about it and there never would be.

All the rest of the day was totally unimportant. Until 6 o'clock.

At 6o'clock, Charlie and I usually sit down to watch the news. It was a nightly occurrence and it's nice. We comment on the articles and almost always have debates about the decisions and things that people have done. The things people do sometimes... Apart from that we don't do much together, he's at work all day and I'm at school.

On fine weekends he goes fishing and I usually sit in the backyard, reading or finishing assignments, though I sometimes do the grocery shopping or go to Port Angeles to look at books or music that I would be happy to spend my pay-check on. I work at Newton's Olympic Outfitting store, three afternoons a week from 3:30 – 5:30 and sometimes a Sunday morning. It doesn't have the best pay but it's a good catch in this small town, where not many students have jobs.

So, back to the news. On this particular night, with plates of chops and gravy, potatoes and mixed vegetables, the "Breaking News" sign flashed over the top of the screen.

_"Good Evening and welcome, I'm Grace Calvert and this is the 6'oclock news. Our top stories tonight include._

_-Father testifies against wife who allegedly burnt their house down after he filed for divorce._

_-A group of school girls from Seattle were found drunk in the residential park on the east side of the city after breaking into a liquor store and stealing 3 bottles of Vodka and 1 bottle of Whiskey._

_-A county policeman was shot on the job in Minnesota, after responding to a report of a robbery in an office building, late last night."_

Charlie grunted at that, "Of course they'd put on the news."

I just shook my head. Last year, his deputy Mark Brant-Shailes was shot on the job and died after a week from infection. He was still cut up about it; they had been pretty close friends for the last 10 years.

My eyes found their way back to the screen and my ears pricked up, ready to listen. But thinking back now, I don't think I was ready.

_"Breaking News: Today the United Nations has decided to speak to the public. Here is Steven Hocking to explain."_

_"Good Evening, I am Steven Hocking, representative of the United Nations for explanations of new species."_

New species? Impossible.

_"Recently, we at the United Nations have been meeting with a group of people, who have co-operated perfectly and we have decided to release the news of their arrival in our community. I give you Vampires! These species do eat humans like you, but we have set up a treaty with them and they have agreed to lower their blood consummation."_

I was frozen. Vampires?! This had to be a trick. April Fools? Just a practical joke. Maybe someone had switched the papers for the newsreader around. But why would they be able to connect with a guy from the United Nations?

So there was my option, as I explained.

**"****Sit there silently, unable not to think about it, unable to respond, unable to grasp the concept of horror that coursed through your veins. All the while your mind spinning a thousand different stories, how they lived, how they would survive. How **_**you**_** would survive. Unable to help the tears that slid slowly down your face, not tasting the metallic, salty flavour that came with tears, only tasting your own dread? **_Would you believe them then?_**"**

So I sat there silently, frozen in time, as if I was an ice sculpture, tears running down my face. How could I believe? It was impossible, simply impossible.

An image on the screen in front of me got my attention. It was a guy, he was around 6ft. and he had reddish-brown hair. He was standing in the sunlight, insane beauty and all. But it wasn't just him who made me look. He was sparkling. It was so beautiful; it hurt to think about it. He was a vampire.

But every ice sculpture has to melt.

So I stood up, picking up the pieces of my shattered life at the same time and trudged up to my room, ignoring the look of disbelief Charlie gave me.

Then I threw myself on my bed and cried. Because that was all I could do. Right?

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Please, review. I got quite a few readers last time but only 1 review! Consider it a x-mas present for me!**

**Thanks for reading.x  
zzzooe :)  
**


	3. Day 1

**Hey guys! So I'm back with the next chapter and there's a bit of a story behind this one! (**_You can skip this if you're impatient to read! ;)_** )**

**I got the first book in The "House of Night" series for Christmas and I finished it really quickly. When I came back from my Aunty and Uncle's house on boxing day (after staying the night )I wanted the next books so badly! I was begging my mum the next day but she made me wait! I was really angry and I had tried to start writing this chapter on Christmas Eve but I couldn't get the flow. So, I wrote the first paragraph about the need I was feeling, then went back and changed it to fit the story! And I never thought I'd say this but thanks for saying no mum! Lol. So I guess without that sacrifice (of some sorts) you wouldn't have this chapter! But I gladly suffer for you guys!**

**So enjoy this story and please, please, please review! If you don't review then I get really worried that it's bad writing, which makes me reluctant to continue. So review and you'll get a faster update!**

_A massively big thank-you to my amazingly talented beta "Winged and Dangerous" because I loved all the changes she made! Big shout out to her, go check her out!_

**So that's my rambling done, Happy New Year! I will be away from the 4th-11th so I can't update but hopefully I'll take my mum's laptop and write it there, then send it to Winged and Dangerous when I get back, (there's no internet at my grandparents!)**

**ENJOY!! :D  
**

* * *

_**Day 1**_

Have you ever wanted something really badly? So badly that you were desperate enough, needing it so much that you'd give nearly everything to get it? No, I'm not talking about a new pair of jeans or something that you would grow out of. I'm not talking of shallow things. And I most definitely am not talking about 'wanting it'. I'm talking about need. I am talking about needing it.

Like a married couple needing to take a break from the constant bustle of life - kids, money, jobs, you name it. Like a junkie needing their next fix, to save what little sanity they had left, going to the ends of the earth to get it. Like a student needing to finish all their papers, edit their essays and be done with it.

As impossible as it sounds, I was in even more need than that.

I wanted to be released from this tragedy of a world, to have no worries, to be free. Even though I was only alerted of this - how do you say it? _Complication_ yesterday, it has infiltrated my whole life. They had planted fear into my mind, buried it deep in the core of my being and it had taken over. I wanted to be done with it already. I _needed_ to be done with it.

Last night, I had a dream. I dreamt I was sitting in a garden - where it was I have no idea - the soft, billows of green fluttering in the breeze, tickling my feet as I lay there. The sun was shining gloriously through the air, a bright sunshine we never saw in Forks. I was wearing a pure white dress which bunched over my chest with a gold weaved belt just under my bust. The dress flowed all the way to my ankles, and to say the least, it was beautiful. The edges of the garden were clustered with oak trees, their bright green leaves moving in synchronization with the grass. There were daisies and violets, their colours contrasting perfectly in this amazing place. It was perfect - too perfect - I realized.

The scene suddenly darkened and the sun hid behind thick, grey clouds - ones which had been nowhere in sight just a second ago. The oak trees around the garden turned threatening and dark, their shadows creeping towards me steadily. I stood up suddenly and looked down. I was no longer in the white dress; I was standing in a strapless black dress, which too flowed to the ground. The shadows were creeping closer and my instincts were telling me to stay out of the shadows, something was lurking in them. Fear was suffocating me, and the clouds seemed to be crushing me, paralysing me where I stood.

A figure materialized out of the shadows and I held my breath, being scared in this situation was an understatement. I was terrified, afraid, frightened, aghast, anxious, fearful, panicky, petrified, shaken, startled and terror-stricken, all at the same time. My eyes lifted towards his face, painfully slow. He had copper bronze hair which was ruffled like it hadn't seen a comb in years. He had a stunning, rounded face with full lips, which were in fact twisted into a smirk which made him look even more threatening - if that were possible. And to top it all off his eyes were the most startling shade of red. Blood red.

Having found my legs again, I did what I could. It was fight or flight, and by the look of the thick muscles that wound around his upper arms, legs and torso, I wouldn't stand a chance. If I wasn't in this position, I would've called him gorgeous and asked for his number. But I was in this position, and I wasn't going to do anything of the sort.

So I ran. My clumsy feature showed, and I tripped at every single obstacle in my path, my dress becoming tattered and ruined. I hitched it up and raised my head, trying to figure out where I could run to. But it was hopeless. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know where I was going. There was a flicker of movement to my right and I turned towards it quickly, my hair whipping out wildly behind me. Too late, I realized who I was standing face to face with. It was _him_.

My knees began to tremble and I started to feel light-headed, unsure of my fate. My fate now fell into the hands of this man, whom I had never met before, and probably would never meet again.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Remember that name; because this won't the last time we see each other," he said slowly, as if he was an adult and I was a child.

As annoyed as I felt about him treating me this way, I couldn't bring myself to scowl. That and I felt I would be treading a very dangerous path if I stood up to him. I nodded sombrely, still frozen to the spot.

Just as I felt the edge of consciousness come into reach, he said something that sent chills down my spine.

"Nothing about your world is safe anymore. Even in unconsciousness, I will be here, hammering the truth into your mind. Your civilization is nearing an end. You will sink into the unknown and we will rise up and rule your world. We will turn every inch of light in your world into dark, so that even those who survive will wish they hadn't. This is the end."

His voice trailed off and I bolted up in my bed, drenched in sweat with my bedding twisted around my feet. I lifted my hand to my face and felt the wet stain of tears, which covered nearly every atom on my face. I flicked my bedside lamp on; afraid of what might be in the dark. My bedside clock read 3.28 PM and I noticed the faint light the come through the edge of my curtains. _Huh, Charlie must have let me have a day off. Maybe it was my reaction last night._

But that wasn't what startled me. There was a piece of white paper covered with a swirl of handwriting, which looked similar to calligraphy. The writing was legible, but I still couldn't bring myself to understand what it meant.

_You are not safe anymore._

I stuffed my hand in my mouth and _**screamed.**_

_No one is._

_

* * *

_**One more plea, REVIEW! **

**Another shout out to Winged and Dangerous because she deserves all the credit she can get! Love you girl! :)**

**Kisses,  
zzzooe.**

**ps: Links for the dresses are on my profile!  
**


	4. Day 2

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I hope you think it was worthwhile! **

**I have school in 8 days, so hopefully I will** **update before then, but after that, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update.**

**A big thanks again to my wonderful beta, _Winged and Dangerous, _I don't know what I'd do without you! Love you! :D**

**So, without further ado: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Day 2_

I woke up with a start. Edward was true to his word – his startling, terrifying promise to me – he made an appearance in every dream I had. Though because of this, they were no longer dreams. They were nightmares.

He was always there, though not as prominent as the first nightmare I had. He was usually in the peripheral; just out of reach. As if he was watching, waiting for something. I shuddered to think of what.

I looked over at my alarm clock and realized with a start that it was 6.00am. Finally, it was late enough for me to get up and ready for school. I had slept fitfully last night and had woken up over a dozen times. I'll give you one guess why!

Getting ready for school was ordinary, but I was extremely nervous. It felt like my first day of high school all over again, a fact which I resented to the extreme.

I ate my breakfast slowly after getting my school bag ready, determined to put off going to school for as long as possible. I sighed as I looked at the clock for the tenth time that minute, reluctantly getting up, grabbing my keys and strolling out to my truck.

Charlie was just getting into his cruiser and I waved. He waved back casually; but not before I caught the worrisome look that made me feel as if he was expecting me to burst into tears, or something along those lines. I shook my head very sharply and hurried into my truck, starting the engine and beginning my journey into the treacherous boundaries of the unknown.

My inner voice told me I was being melodramatic, but I was worried. I didn't know if anything had changed in the last 38 hours or so. What would've changed? Maybe there was a small population of – wince – vampires in Forks.

"_No Bella! That's exactly what they want you to believe. There is NO SUCH THING as vampires. Everything you've seen is either computer graphics or your imagination running wild. Got it?" _A voice yelled at me from inside my head, startling me.

I nodded. Yes, that's exactly what it was. Computer graphics; plus everyone knew I had an overactive imagination. I got it from my hair-brain mother Renée and it was the reason I got top marks in English and was considering a career in journalism…or something along those lines. But what about the note on my bedside table? I was frightened that I couldn't come up with a possible explanation for that.

Pulling out onto the street I travelled as fast as my truck would let me, not taking any chances. I turned the corner and saw a flash of something white to my right and spun my head around, terrified. By the time I looked, there was nothing there. I took a deep breath and restarted my engine, having stalled it at the little occurrence I'd just encountered.

I looked straight ahead, ignoring the next two times it happened again. On the next time, I pressed my foot further down on the accelerator, my engine whining in the process.

"Come on, come on," I muttered, over and over.

I turned another corner, reminding myself that every second I was getting closer to the sanctuary of school – who'd ever thought I'd think of it that way?

Suddenly, the sky seemed to darken as it had in my dream. It had already been overcast but the sky changed into something even more menacing. It was a dark, churning sea of grey clouds, ready to fill the air with thunder and thicken the atmosphere with lightening. It made my breaths quicken. My heart thump in my chest.

There was another flash of colour to my right, but this time it was comforting, it was a red BMW M3. One of which I knew belonged to the famous Rosalie Hale, senior and queen bee of the school. The car overtook me with a speed that I envied, wishing for not the first time that my truck was just a _little bit_ faster.

I was thinking about my truck so intently that I pulled into the school grounds much quicker than I thought possible. I grabbed my bag and hurried off to class, half wishing that this day was over and half wishing that this school day would drag on as long as possible.

English for first period was a breeze, it was extremely comforting to be able to sink into the realms of fiction, tales of love and horror and the road of someone else's love; certainly not mine. I smiled as I walked out of class, heading to Social Sciences.

'_Maybe,'_ I thought to myself, _'Just maybe, things are going to pick up from here.'_

But, yet again, I spoke too soon. The teacher of Social Science, Mr. Dragon, (to whom we privately referred to as 'Winged and Dangerous') strode in with someone incredibly pale following him. The mysterious person turned around and I froze, my stomach churning.

"This, my students, is someone who I am very interested in at the moment," Mr. Dragon announced.

I was literally shaking, taking deep breaths to avoid hyperventilation, too busy to hear the quiet jokes that Mr. Dragon was sexually interested in this man. Someone remarked that they always knew he was gay. But I was otherwise… occupied I supposed you could call it.

"This is Mr. Edward Cullen class, and he is our next experiment."

Strangely close to fainting, I blinked, trying to concentrate. This was just a coincidence. Maybe someone had been talking about the name in my presence and it found its way into my dream. Somehow, this _had_ to be a coincidence.

I looked up, right into the eyes of Edward, his eyes already watching me. Noticing my pale face and shaking hands his lips turned up into a gut wrenching smirk as he subtly winked at me. This set me over the edge. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to the door of the classroom, Edward watching with what seemed like masochistic amusement. He winced, just a slight moment, but it sent me a whole level of confusion.

"Where do you think you're going Bella?" Mr. Dragon exclaimed.

The curiosity I felt towards Edward lessened the nausea and I was able to quickly shout, "I'm going to be sick!" Before sprinting to the bathroom, which was thankfully at the end of the corridor I was in.

After puking up my breakfast into the nearest stall, I walked out to wash my face and mouth out in the sink. I put my hands on the rim and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I never pegged you as the Bulimic type Bella," came a voice from the other side of the room.

There, standing leaning on the wall, her eyes rimmed red and cheeks stained with mascara and tears, was Rosalie Hale.

"Oh, no I'm not bulim-, what's wrong Rosalie?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I-I'm just freaking out about this whole vampire thing. I can't believe it. I _won't_ believe it," I said, sounding strangely confidence in front of _The_ Rosalie Hale. Maybe these weird events had hardened me up. But then I thought about my weak stomach and discarded the idea immediately.

Rosalie stared at me incredulously, "You're afraid too? I think you're the first person I've seen since the news that actually is."

"Why is everyone not?" I asked.

"I just don't know."

We both sighed simultaneously and we giggled at bit at this. While I was reveling in the moment, my mind was wondering how I, Bella Swan was giggling with Rosalie Hale. We subsided and I said, "I have to get back to class."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, "But Bella Swan, you're not half as weird as I thought. Actually, I might be starting to like you."

"Well, Rosalie Hale, you're not as bitchy as I thought you'd be. Actually, I think I'm starting to like you too," I smiled.

We walked out of the bathroom and I was just about to turn around when Rosalie enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Bella," she whispered, "Now I know that I'm not alone."

"Thank you too Rosalie, you're right, we're not alone anymore."

I smiled, though it suddenly faded at the prospect of my unfinished class, before going back to social sciences, my legs dragging me down as I made my way to my personal hell, Edward Cullen. In his true form.

Real.

* * *

**So, you know the drill! Review! :D**

**Another shout out to Winged and Dangerous, because I can't thank her enough! (Did you see her little reference? :D)**

**Until the next chapter, byee. **_zzzooe_**. x  
**

**ps: You Harry Potter fans, I have begun writing HP fanfiction! I've posted one already but I've got a few idea for longer stories up my sleeves! :D  
**


	5. Day 7

**So, I suck at updating. I think you all know this by now. **

**This chapter starts to set it up for Edward and Bella, but I can't tell you! Read and review people! (:**

**Big thanks to my beta Winged and Dangerous. (There you go, I'll keep thanking you!) She gave me HEAPS of help on this chapter, and she is Ah-maz-ing. Love you!**

**So, read the bloody chapter! [ Jokes ;) ]**

**And this has skipped five days since the last chapter. Don't argue with me, Bella and Edward forced it!**

**Disclaimer: Though I may have brown hair, I'm not the Stephenie Meyer that created this amazing story!**

* * *

_I touched the cool water with my fingertips, feeling the miniscule atoms which had been chemically bonded as H2O envelope my skin, the lightest pressure against the wrinkles of my hand. I plunge my feet into the icy water, feeling the cool temperature sink into my veins, steeling me for the cool that is yet to come. The water bobs up and down as I disturb the deathly calm, the silence ringing in the air, heavily tensioned air. _

"_Nerdy. Who likes books? Only nerds do."_

_The accusation still hangs deftly in the space between me and the predator that is stalking me, going in for the kill, every though the predator is no longer present at this moment._

"_Nerd. Nerd. Nerd."_

_It still echoes in my brain, a weak version of the truth of course, but still there. Reminding me. Taunting me. Killing me from the inside out._

_I slide in up to my waist, gritting my teeth at the cold, icy, dark water that is surrounding me. Dark, the darkest black imaginable. As if I would never see the light again. Blocking everything from my view, blinding me. The cold that paralyzes me. A born killer._

_I take a few deep breaths, calming myself. It's distracting me at this point – the bearable pain – which is just why I came here._

_The winter wind whips around me, chilling me to the bone. The water is even colder; I'm losing feeling in my legs. But this is exactly why I came here. So it would paralyze me, so that it would make me lose my way. We humans have a definite survival instinct, but even fighting in these waters would not hold the reward of coming out alive._

_Because what does life hold for me anymore? All there is is the constant taunting, the insults and the verbal bullying that hurts even more than physical bullying. Even after bruises and cuts fade, the words are still there. Cutting deep in my heart, wounding it more than physical abuse could ever do. Scars for life, constantly there. Reminding me in every single move, every decision and every moment of life. Like you're carrying a weight around with you, my heart grows heavier everyday. That's why I'm here. Because I can't live with it anymore._

_I inch myself into the water bit by bit, the black depths swirling around me. Asking me to join them into the eternal dance of death, to become one with them. To give up everything I could ever be, could ever have and would ever have. I strongly oblige. I will become one with them, sacrifice my all. As if it would ever mean something to anybody. I would grow up alone, live my life alone and die alone. Who's there to hurt? No one but myself. And I'm already scarred beyond relief. _

_I'm up to my shoulders now, only hanging on by two freezing, purple hands. Holding onto the towel on the edge that is covering the frozen ice, leaving me conscious to the end. My legs are moving around, but I'm already slowing down, losing my energy. I won't last long._

_I look around at the pale, white wasteland for any sign of civilization. There are no warning bells going off in my head, so I feel calm. Well, as calm as I could be in this kind of situation. I push away from the edge of the ice, settling in the middle of the fishing hole that I stumbled upon, only by chance. It was a perfect idea, a perfect trap. Even now as I'm still conscious I cannot make it to the town or the hospital without freezing to death. It's a trap from both sides._

_My arms are hanging limply by my sides as I begin to tread water, trying to stay afloat. I suck in a final breath. And then in one swift movement, I've submerged myself into the everlasting darkness. My hair is floating upwards, with my arms and legs flailing around myself, half trying to give up my life and half trying to get to the surface for air. I open my eyes and I cannot see anything, exactly what I wanted. But with a sinking feeling, I'm holding on tightly to my life, not wanting to let it go. That's my human survival instincts, I reason with myself, that's exactly what the body does in a life threatening situation._

_I'm bursting for air, trying with fervor to reach the top again, and yet I know I'm trying in vain. On a whim I make the job easier for myself, releasing the oxygen that is currently residing in my lungs. My vision is blurring and my movements are slow, I know what is coming now. There is only one final constant in human life._

_Death._

_I'm sinking, whether I'm moving to the top or the bottom of the lake, I have no idea. All I know is that it's cold, so, so cold. And I'm so tired, my head screaming in protest. I need air, and yet there is none. I breathe in as a reflex and I swallow the water. I'm drowning, in a freezing lake._

_In a novel or a story, I would be pulled up now by a fancy guy, he would save my life and we would fall madly in love. But this isn't a novel, I'm not a beautiful girl and there is no fancy guy._

_Black seeps through the edges of my vision and I close my eyes, my body gives one last shudder and I give up my life to the black depths. The last, horrifying, gut-wrenching thought that sweeps across my brain is, "No-one will miss me."_

I opened my eyes, gasping. He was on the edge of my bed, staring at me with intense curiosity.

"That was how you died?" I asked.

He didn't speak, only nodded. It felt so real... as if I was the person dying. He was a good storyteller!

"Oh. That was terrible! So dark... So cold..."

"We change when we die. If you die a death that is anything out of the ordinary, your genetic make up transforms. It's not a choice we get to make."

I looked at him, really looked at him. His face looked softer, now that he was no longer a threat. His long, gentle fingers lay disused on the bed, his still body was barely moving, but he was taking deep, slow breaths. He was really something to look at... he was gorgeous. I know I've mentioned it before, but he was.

He moved over and sat next to me. I was about to ask him why, when he wiped a liquid away from my face. I hadn't realized that I was crying in the first place! I let out a shaky laugh and the side of his mouth quirked up into a dazzling crooked smile.

I didn't know exactly how I got here, where I was laughing with him, sharing memories with him, but I was here. After the first few dreams and the meeting in school, he softened. Maybe he felt sorry for me. Maybe he figured that he was scaring me just a bit too much. Maybe he gave up on me. Maybe.

But no matter how I got here, I liked it. It was nice to come home and for him to be there, not scaring the wits out of me, but sharing a part of him with me. It made me feel connected to him, like maybe if we shared our secrets, he wouldn't leave.

Because I wanted him to stay, so badly. And do you know why? Because I was falling for him. I was falling for Edward Cullen, the vampire. And there was nothing I could do about it. Because your heart can't feel, what you don't want it to feel. And I wanted to love him. I wanted to love _someone,_ to have someone there for me. Unless you count Rosalie Hale, I was alone. Deserted and bitterly alone.

Except for Edward. And all I could hope was that he didn't break my heart.

* * *

**Go on, flame me. I dare you. **

**[Gives a slytherin-esque smirk.]**


	6. Day 11

**Late. Short. Big part of the storyline. I know, Je sais, don't remind me!  
I've never been known for my long chapters. Live with it?  
And yet again, I'm sorry; I feel bad.**

* * *

I shut the front door behind me and walked into the kitchen, dumping my bag on the bench and walking to the cupboard.

"Hello?" I yelled.

There was a soft humming and then he was there.

"Hey there Edward."

"Hello Bella," he smiled.

I grabbed some chips from the cupboard and walked to the lounge, sitting down on one end of the couch with Edward taking the other end. I was tempted to offer him some chips, but that would be mean.

I looked up at him and noticed his eyes. They were bright red again. He noticed my scrutinizing eyes and turned away, his face falling.

"I tried," he whispered brokenly, "I wanted to do it, for you."

I just nodded.

"How was school?"

I merely shrugged, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Bella please! Don't be so hard on me!"

"Why not? Should I be proud that you at least survived one week on animals? Saved, what three humans? It's hard for me you know, not knowing if you'll be hungry one day and just give in to your instincts! I would be your next meal if that happened!"

"I-I wouldn't do that."

"How do you know? You've told me all about your instincts and that's exactly what its like!"

"I would try…," he said.

"Yes, but you tried to stop drinking human blood, and that didn't work either. How am I supposed to trust you anymore?!"

"You just have to. You're, you're the only thing I live for anymore."

My heart fluttered, but I didn't move.

"Bella," he groaned, "Please. For me?"

I shut my eyes and sighed, he was a deadly force, "Fine."

- - -

The next week I woke up early, because something felt wrong. I looked around my room scowling, but found nothing.

I went to school normally, looking forward to science with Mr. Dragon because Edward might be there.

As I entered the room, Mr. Dragon looked forlorn and Edward didn't show. I shrugged it off, maybe he was off hunting today. He was still hunting humans, and although he apologized numerous times, it still hurt to come home and see his blood red eyes. An unspoken apology hanging in the air.

When I got home I walked in cautiously, looking for Edward. I walked into the kitchen, freezing in my tracks.

Footprints in blood. Blood was scattered across the floor, looking as if someone was dragged. My breathe caught in my throat and I kept walking, feeling faint.

I rounded the corner to Dad's office and saw him there, his eyes unseeing and his neck covered in blood. I looked around and saw_ him_ standing there, looking agonized, his eyes blood red and a smear of my father's blood on his collar.

"Oh god Bella, I'm so sorry! Oh god, oh god."

Then he turned and punched his hand into the plaster.

I took one, frightened step back and spun around, running. Running away from my life, running away from my love. I just kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed on the ground, my sobs racking through me. Why? That was my only thought. Why Charlie? Why did Edward do it? Why? And I just couldn't come up with an answer.

* * *

**Flame me, blah blah blah; you know the drill! (:**

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**?  
**


End file.
